Destino
by Nadeshico y j4p4nis3
Summary: Goku murió,un par de saiyas se acercan peligrosamente a la Tierra y una amenaza mayor tras ellos.Bulma y Vegeta comienzan la busqueda de las esferas,cada uno con un plan diferente.¿Quien logrará cumplir su deseo?¿Como podran convivir estos 2 dicha busca?
1. Capitulo 1: En busca de las esferas

**Notas del fanfic: **Como siempre afirmar que los personajes no son nuestros, sino de Akira Toriyama.

Es un gusto presentarles una nueva historia, como verán este es nuestro primer fic juntas y esperamos que sea de su completo agrado...

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Esta historia como el sumary lo dice es un universo alterno, aquí todo siguió tal y como en la serie, hasta la llegada de Raditz a la tierra. A partir de ese entonces hemos cambiado los hechos dándole un nuevo giro a esta historia

* * *

Cinco años de paz habían transcurrido en el planeta Tierra desde aquella batalla contra Picoro, paz que fue perturbada por la llegada de un guerrero de cabellera larga que ahora yacía en el suelo en sus últimos momentos de agonía. 

Tras secuestrar a su sobrino híbrido, al que usó como chantaje para despertar el instinto guerrero de su raza en su compatriota, aprisionó al infante en su nave y esperó paciente por la llegada de su hermano menor. Fijando un horario, Kakarotto como él le llamaba, tendría que traer al punto decidido, los cadáveres de cien personas para probarle su capacidad como saiyajin y de esa forma conquistar el planeta juntos, y a la vez recuperar a su hijo de entre sus manos.

Uniendo sus fuerzas, lucharon codo a codo por el bien común. Goku por su hijo y destino de la Tierra, y Picoro por el derecho de conquistar el planeta el mismo. Después de un infructuoso intento por acabar con su vida fallaron quedando gravemente heridos y las posibilidades de triunfo se hacían cada vez más escasas.

La situación se tornaba crítica, Raditz reía seguro de sí. No sería ningún problema acabar con su hermano desertor, ese que negaba su sangre saiyajin y que, pese a sus intentos, seguía proclamándose humano e incluso defensor del planeta al que fue mandado a conquistar. De ninguna manera permitiría que esa deshonra de guerrero continuara con vida, tenía que darle final inmediatamente.

Si Gohan no hubiera roto la nave en la que se encontraba encerrado, y golpeado con una fuerza descomunal un punto clave de su cuerpo, Gokú y Picoro no hubieran podido tener la oportunidad de derrotarlo. El primero se posicionó tras Raditz, y aprisionándolo en un agarre que le impedía moverse a su antojo clamó porque su aliado, ese que antes fue un gran rival, lo atacará con todo su poder, aún si eso implicaba poner en riesgo su propia vida. Había que eliminar a tan grande amenaza, fuera como fuera.

El menor de los saiyajins escupía sangre por la boca en sus tan cercanos últimos momentos de vida. Los hermanos agonizaban juntos después del tan destructivo ataque del namekiano.

Balbuceó palabras sin sentido cuando su asesino se acercó a terminar con su patética vida.

-Ya veras asqueroso namekiano… mis compañeros han escuchado todo lo que sucedió aquí… lo más seguro es que vengan a cobrar venganza por mi… se arrepentirán de esto… - Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras de su boca emanaba un hilillo de sangre.

-¿Tus compañeros? – Cuestionó desconfiado el de piel verdosa.

-Así es… así que teme por tu vida. – Contestó riéndose en su rostro.

Sin poder ser capaz de tolerar más sus burlas, con un movimiento de sus manos acabo finalmente con su existencia, algo inquietado por su amenaza. ¿Sería posible que más seres como el que acababan de enfrentar se hicieran presentes? De ser así, la posibilidad de ganar en combate sería nula. Por un golpe de suerte, el poder del pequeño hibrido se liberó y les dio la ventaja, pero dudosamente esto se repetiría. Aún no tenían la certeza de la cantidad de guerreros que aparecerían, o si serían igual o más poderosos que Raditz.

-Maldita sea. – Se dijo a si mismo en voz baja y se volteó a observar la despedida entre padre e hijo.

Pasados unos minutos no se hizo esperar la llegada de los amigos de Gokú, brevemente Picoro explicó lo sucedido y su por venir. El guerrero había muerto pero aún conservaban la esperanza, las esferas del dragón lo traerían a la vida nuevamente y lucharía contra estos nuevos enemigos. Lo único que necesitaban era el radar del dragón y un par de capsulas para comenzar la búsqueda y traerlo de nuevo a la vida.

…

_-Ya veras asqueroso namekiano… mis compañeros han escuchado todo lo que sucedió aquí… lo más seguro es que vengan a cobrar venganza por mi… se arrepentirán de esto… -_

-Con que namekiano eh… - Murmuró un hombre de cabellera puntiaguda quien posaba su mano derecha sobre el aparato que traía puesto en el rostro.

-¿De que hablas Vegeta? – Cuestionó otro de altura considerablemente mayor, calvo y de bigote.

A su alrededor los cadáveres abundaban, a pesar del perfecto paisaje la destrucción mortuoria lo volvía la escena traumatizante. Los cuerpos faltos de vida, mutilados yacían junto a ellos, quienes tranquilos sin darle importancia al repugnante cuadro permanecían sentados en unas piedras de gran tamaño.

El de menor estatura acariciaba su barbilla mientras pensaba en lo sucedido en los últimos momentos…

**Flashback**

_El pánico inundaba el lugar entero, los pocos namekianos con vida veían estupefactos los cuerpos inertes de sus compatriotas tirados en los alrededores, mientras un hombre de mirada fría como un témpano de hielo, responsable de la gran mayoría de las victimas, exigía que se le contestase…_

_-habla de una vez insecto –dijo muy tranquilo mientras daba pequeños puntapiés a la cabeza de uno de los caídos bajo su crueldad- si no quieres claro, que acabe con tu maldita raza de una vez por todas._

_El aludido empuñó ambas manos viendo como aquel sujeto, no contento con haber asesinando junto a su enorme compañero a la mayoría de los de su especie, se burlaba ejerciendo pequeños juegos físicos con las extremidades de estos, sin mostrar siquiera el mínimo remordimiento._

_-grr… ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quieren?! –cuestionó a alta voz, furioso por el descaro de aquellos dos personajes que irrumpieron en su planeta._

_-hmp¿Pero que acaso estas sordo? –Preguntó fastidiado el más alto- ¡queremos saber si es verdad que en este miserable planeta existen unas cosas llamadas esferas del dragón…_

_-y si cumplen el deseo que uno quiera –interrumpió el de puntiaguda cabellera- sin importar de lo que éste se trate_

_-Ja! -prorrumpió el interrogado- ya veo -deshizo la posición que mantenía y relajando su cuerpo por completo, se giró para quedar dándoles la espalda a ambos saiyajines que miraban atentos cada uno de sus movimientos- con que de eso se trataba…_

_-¡habla de una vez gusano! -_

_-tranquilo Nappa –sugirió el más bajo- escuchemos lo que este gusano verde nos tiene que decir con respecto a las dichosas esferas._

_-pero Vegeta… -susurró un tanto desconcertado por la tranquilidad que mostraba su compañero, el que precisamente se caracterizaba por ser hostil e impaciente – ¿acaso piensas permitir que este tipo se burle de nosotros? –cuestionó irritado tratando de hacerle, según el, recobrar la razón._

_-que te tranquilices te he dicho –recalcó en un tono más alto, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo y dejando mudo en el instante a su acompañante. Acto seguido posó nuevamente su mirada en el namekiano, y esbozando una media sonrisa le habló – prosigue sabandija._

_-mi nombre es Nail –dijo sin inmutarse- y no respondo a ningún otro apelativo -sentenció._

_-grr –el calvo saiya estaba furioso, ese debilucho estaba provocándolos hacía buen rato y ellos como idiotas seguían oyéndolo sin hacer algo al respecto. "maldita sea" pensó mientras apretaba la dentadura, no lo permitiría, un guerrero de su clase no dejaría que cualquier ser insignificante les faltara el respeto de esa forma. _

_Observó cuidadoso la retahíla de cadáveres a su alrededor y notó como uno de los cuerpos aun seguía con vida. Sonrió gustoso, esta vez tomaría cartas en el asunto- ¡no nos interesa tu maldito nombre! –Exclamó a la vez que se agachaba y recogía por la cabeza el cuerpo maltrecho de un niño originario del lugar - y no estamos para tus malditos juegos - culminó, emanando un resplandor de la palma de la mano con la que sostenía al mencionado, y causando una enorme explosión, la misma que dejó convertido en polvo y sangre a su victima. Todo esto a la atenta mirada de Nail, quien no podía disimular en absoluto el horror que lo embargó. El calvo sonrió victorioso, mientras deslizaba su lengua por encima de su labio, limpiando así una gota de la sangre que había caído en él._

_-Ahora si, supongo que te dejaras de rodeos –emitió victorioso._

_El de piel verde deslizó su mirada sobre ellos, yendo de uno a otro mientras su ceja palpitaba sin cesar victima del pánico, y emitía torpes sonidos que parecían ser palabras trabadas en su garganta._

_-habla de una vez – peticionó el de traje azul cruzándose de brazos y atrayendo la total atención del cuestionado._

_Nail trató de retomar el control sobre si, tragó saliva difícilmente y forzándose sonrió…_

_-que lástima me dan – dijo irónico – al parecer no podrán nunca hacer realidad su deseo.-_

_-hmp¿Cómo? –preguntó el moreno arqueando una ceja intrigado._

_-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! –vociferó el más grande con los ojos abiertos como platos y dos pequeños puntitos negros en medio, pasmado por lo que su colocutor insinuaba._

_-tú mataste al gran patriarca- continuó el namekiano señalando a Vegeta con su dedo índice, a lo que éste alzo ambas cejas sorprendido._

_-¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso? –preguntó._

_-que una vez muerto el patriarca, las esferas desaparecen junto con él – sentenció tratando de ahogar su dolor y fingirse divertido por la reacción en ambos saiyas_

_-grr… ¡eres un maldito! –exclamó Nappa lanzándose a su ataque._

_-¡espera! –Detuvo el más bajo – no vale la pena –acto seguido giró sobre sus talones y dándole la espalda a ambos._

_-¡¿Qué¡¿No piensas hacer nada?!-_

_-hmp¡Vámonos! Será mejor que nos __**alejemos**__ de acá – dijo a la vez que alzaba el vuelo._

_El compañero de éste sonrió ante la orden recibida, y dirigiéndole una sonrisa y una fugaz mirada al verdoso hombre, se marchó atrás suyo._

_Una vez que Nail los perdió de vista pudo respirar tranquilo, detestaba dejarlos huir pero sabía a conciencia que él no seria contrincante para ellos, y sin que les tomara trabajo alguno, estos acabarían con él en cuestión de segundos. Lo mejor era dejarlos marcharse y junto con los pocos sobrevivientes tratar de restaurar su planeta y la paz en éste._

_Por su parte, a unos cuantos metros lejos de ahí, los dos saiyas veían inquisitivos el movimiento en el lugar, ambos sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que finalmente uno se atrevió a romper aquel silencio perturbador…_

_-¿Qué tienes planeado Vegeta?-_

_-ya lo veras –respondió en tono burlón, muy seguro de sus palabras. Levantó una mano por encima de su cabeza y extendiendo la palma formó una esfera de energía sobre ella. Una vez acumulada la cantidad necesaria para lograr su maléfico plan, la lanzó sin titubear sobre el lugar observado, creando al contacto con este, una enorme explosión que acabó por destruir todo tipo de vida en un radio de xxx km._

_-estúpido extraterrestre – emitió, en tanto un perplejo Nappa veía incrédulo el poder del que era dueño su compañero._

**Fin del Flashback**

Retiró su scouter de su rostro, y con un ademán de mano le ordenó a su compañero que lo imitará.

-¿Qué sucede Vegeta? – Preguntó extrañado.

-Si llevas el scouter puesto alguien puede escuchar esta conversación, y no me parece nada conveniente que a Freezer se le ocurra lo mismo que a mí. – Sentenció y se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento, caminó por entre los mutilados cadáveres pateando algunos para permitirse el paso y prosiguió. – Escuché hace un momento una transmisión de Raditz, en la que hablaba con un namekiano justo antes de morir. –

-¿Ese inútil de Raditz se dejó vencer? Es algo vergonzoso, alguien de nuestra raza derrotado por unos seres insultantemente inferiores. – Dijo el calvo e imitó nuevamente a su aparente superior levantándose y poniéndose de pie.

-Eso no tiene importancia alguna ahora, lo que importa es que gracias a él sabemos que existe la posibilidad de que las esferas del dragón existan en ese planeta también. –

-Ya veo… - Nappa colocó su scouter en su lugar nuevamente y mirando al cielo tecleó un par de veces en el mismo. – El planeta Tierra se encuentra a un mes de aquí. –

-Debemos partir lo antes posible. – Concluyó y alzó vuelo al espacio en el cual aterrizaron, donde los esperaban las pequeñas naves en forma de esfera rodeadas por el cráter creado por ellas mismas.

Cada uno subió a su respectiva nave y tras presionar los botones para el comando adecuado las compuertas se cerraron y se perdieron en el cielo.

Vegeta se acomodaba en su lugar, el viaje sería largo y estaba seguro que en adelante se verían rodeados de problemas. Si Freezer se enteraba de su plan su ejecución sería inmediata. Ya cansado de vivir bajo las normas y mandatos impuestos por ese auto proclamado Señor de todo el universo, el una vez príncipe de toda una especie se empecinó en ser el dichoso encargado de su destrucción. Sin embargo no se daría el lujo de perder ante sus manos, desde el día que en sus oídos se posó la leyenda de las esferas del dragón, su mente fraguó un plan para terminar con los días del detestable lagarto. Su deseo sería la vida eterna, de esa forma sea como sea Freezer no podría acabar con él, y en consecuencia tras agotar sus fuerzas los destrozaría.

Medio sonrió, que plan tan impecable había creado. De no ser por su mal pensada acción de aniquilar al patriarca de esa especie, su deseo tal vez ya se habría cumplido.

La última esperanza recaía en ese otro planeta, la existencia de las dichosas esferas de Nameku ya había sido confirmada ahora solo quedaba averiguar si las podría encontrar en la Tierra, y si recibiere algún tipo de hostigamiento por parte de Freezer por su falta con el planeta que debían conquistar, le adjudicaría la culpa a su perecido compañero Raditz.

El haber sido atacado por los habitantes y encontrarse en una situación critica ameritaba que de inmediato sus compatriotas lo auxiliaran, no sería culpa de ellos si llegasen demasiado tarde, en todo caso la perdida sería de ellos.

El periodo de hibernación comenzaba, un humo blanquecino lo dejó adormecido para así continuar el resto del viaje. A pesar del sueño en el que se encontraba su semblante no cambió, su ceño continuó fruncido y su expresión de molestia no mostró diferencia.

El viaje no sería demasiado largo y eso era un punto a favor para los últimos saiyajins con vida.

…

En otro escenario diferente el inerte cuerpo del guerrero saiyajin protector de la Tierra era encapsulado para conservarse mientras la busca de las esferas comenzaba.

Gohan dormía cansado de llorar y lamentar la muerte de su padre en el regazo de una fémina de ojos azules. Inmediatamente después de llegar lo acogió entre sus brazos y con ternura lo observo dormirse.

El grupo de personas que acababan de llegar al anteriormente campo de batalla, se disponía a embarcarse en una nave con la firma de la Corporación Cápsula. Una vez dentro la peliazul se sentó con el niño tras el asiento del conductor.

-Bulma, debemos ir a la corporación por el radar. – Dijo un muchacho falto de altura y de cabellera nula.

-Este… bueno… yo… - Balbuceo la joven evadiendo su mirada.

-¿Qué sucede¿Le pasó algo al radar? – Insistió el calvo.

-No exactamente al radar. – Bajó la mirada y rascó su mejilla.

-Ja… - Musito un joven de larga cabellera cuyo rostro mostraba un par de cicatrices.

El tercero deslizó la mirada entre la muchacha y el joven moreno un tanto incomodo, era bastante obvio que entre la pareja nuevamente había tensión y varias veces la vida le había jugado malas pasadas cuando circulaba entre los dos.

-Mejor vamos a dejar primero a Gohan a casa, esta muy cansado y necesita dormir en una cama. ¿No crees Krilin? – Dijo Bulma mirando el rostro del infante de solo cuatro años.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón. – Sentenció y asintió a su amigo quien ya ocupaba el asiento del conductor. En respuesta este le contestó de la misma manera y tomaron rumbo a el hogar de la ahora viuda madre de Gohan.

El camino se hizo largo y silencioso, cuando por fin aterrizaron en la montaña a pies de la modesta casa de los Son.

Una vez la morena enterada de la noticia rompió en llanto, aferrándose del corpulento torso de su padre. Este por su parte trataba de tranquilizarla, aunque sabía muy en el fondo que era una tarea más que difícil, imposible.

Sus amigos la miraban decaídos, no tenían palabras para apaciguar un poco su dolor, salvo que como de costumbre en situaciones anteriores, sugerir el uso de las esferas para devolver la vida de su difunto esposo.

Bulma ocultó el rostro llena de vergüenza, y la mirada molesta de su novio sobre ella no le permitía tranquilidad. Jugó con sus dedos mientras mantenía las manos unidas entre sus rodillas.

-"¿como puedo explicarles lo que sucedió?" - Pensó la peliazul. ¿Como saber en ese entonces que requerirían de las esferas con tanto apremio? Durante años vivieron tranquilos y justo en este momento la urgente necesidad por ellas pondría en evidencia su imprudencia. -"No lo entenderán... ¿Que hago?" –

La participación de la morena no se hizo esperar, con una mano en le pecho y la otra secando su rostro humedecido por las lagrimas se dirigió a cualquiera de sus amigos ahí presentes que se dignara a responderle - es cierto - susurró a duras penas - aun quedan la esferas del dragón¿tardara mucho el juntarlas todas? - cuestionó finalmente esbozando una sonrisa un tanto forzada

Yamcha suspiró y le dirigió la mirada a su novia. El tema no podía seguir siendo eludido.

-Supongo que tardaremos una semanas como mucho, no te preocupes Milk, el cuerpo de Gokú se mantendrá conservado en una capsula que Bulma creó, de esa forma seguirá en el mismo estado y no habrá ningún problema cuando queramos revivirlo. – Espetó Krilin haciendo alusión con el dedo índice muy confiado de sus palabras. – Ya verás como en pocos días Gokú vuelve a la vida. –

-La verdad es… - Interrumpió apenada la peliazul.

La atención de todos decayó sobre la joven, confundidos esperaban pacientes a que terminase de hablar, a excepción de la viuda claro, que ansiosa por saber cual sería el "inconveniente" que suponía la participación de la ojiazul exclamó falta de tacto- ¡habla de una vez!... ¡la verdad es que qué...

Caminó hacia ella presurosa y plantándose al frente con la peor de sus miradas insistió - ¡habla Bulma!

La aludida tartamudeó. Inerte por vergüenza no se atrevió a hablar, Yamcha comprendió la situación, pero el cólera de la morena lo obligó a mantenerse a un lado de la situación.

Milk comenzó a agitar el cuerpo de la peliazul con mayor violencia en busca de una respuesta inmediata.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no me contestas?! – Clamó sacada de sus casillas.

Harta del trato y hostigamiento de la viuda se soltó de su agarre molesta.

-¡Lo que sucede es que hace un tiempo le pedí un deseo a Shen Long¡Listo¿¡Feliz?!- Culminó para luego taparse ella misma la boca al percatarse como todos la observaban anonadados.

-¿que... que tú que?-cuestionó en un balbuceo. No podía creer lo que había oído...la joven al frente suyo había pedido un deseo, y ahora ¿debía esperar todo un año para revivir al padre de su hijo? - No... no... -se decía a si misma mientras retrocedía torpemente - esto debe ser una broma, un error... ¡Dime que no es cierto! - gritó a todo pulmón dejándose caer al piso de rodillas y partiendo en un llanto desgarrador.

-tranquilízate Milk - peticionó su progenitor acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros - estoy seguro que Bulma tiene una explicación - sentenció finalmente dirigiendo su vista a la mencionada

Sus mejillas adquirieron inmediatamente un rubor carmesí, volteó a ver la mirada de su novio quien inmediatamente giró su rostro en son de desaprobación y molestia.

**Flashback**

_Las siete esferas doradas yacían en el suelo, tras su larga busca la séptima había sido encontrada y después de unos pequeños problemas con un dinosaurio de la zona pudo conseguir su objetivo, reunirlas en totalidad._

_Alzó las manos en el aire y gritó alegre. – ¡Shen Long, sal de ahí y cumple mi deseo! – _

_La imponente figura del astro con forma de dragón se apareció nublando el cielo, trayendo consigo temprana la noche._

_-Solo puedo cumplir un deseo ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó con su voz de ultratumba._

_-¡Quiero encontrar el amor verdadero! – Dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos. – "Ya vas a pagarme caro tus engaños Yam" – _

_-Eso es fácil - Dijo e inmediatamente un resplandor inundó el lugar por unos segundos, para luego desaparecer y volver a quedar en penumbras - tu deseo ha sido cumplido. Ahora debo irme. -_

_-¿Cómo? pero...pero yo...ósea, es decir, sigo... - Titubeó a la vez que el enorme dragón desaparecía de su vista infiltrándose en las esferas, las que luego salieron volando en diferentes direcciones a una velocidad asombrosa - ¡maldita sea! - refunfuñó al verse sola - ¡¿como que mi deseo se cumplió?! -gritó al cielo como si pudiese obtener respuesta alguna de este- ushhh, sigo sola...bueno, con ese tonto de Yamcha -musitó a la vez que arrugaba el ceño y achicaba los ojos a media hasta._

**Fin del Flashback**

En un gesto muy típico del difunto, Bulma unió la punta de sus dedos índices apenada.

-Eso sucedió hace casi un año. Solo falta un mes para que las esferas vuelvan a la normalidad y podamos pedirle el deseo a Shen Long, no tienen de que preocuparse. –

-Ahí te equivocas Bulma. – Sentenció Krilin con un semblante preocupado y continuó. – Por si no lo recuerdas Picoro nos comento lo que dijo el hermano de Goku antes de morir, no sabemos en cuanto tiempo, llegaran sus amigos a cobrar venganza por él. De cualquier forma necesitamos a Goku inmediatamente, es algo que no puede esperar ni siquiera un mes. – Comentó de brazos cruzados.

-Es verdad… - Musito la peliazul preocupada.

-al menos no será un año - interrumpió el novio de la apenada muchacha. Era cierto que estaba aun molesto por el deseo, a su parecer estúpido, que había pedido la joven, sin embargo, el hecho de que ya hubiesen pasado 11 meses de eso y no apareciera nadie que ocupara su lugar y le robara el titulo de novio de esta, lo tranquilizaba e incluso alegraba, seguro él seria el amor verdadero de ella, no existía otra explicación a su parecer...

-Por kami - susurró la morena angustiada por lo turbio que se veía el futuro para ella, su hijo y el planeta en general.

-¡eso es! -clamó Krilin sobresaltando a todos - ¡Kamisama debe saber cuanto demoraran en llegar esos sujetos al planeta!

-¡Sí¡Es cierto! – Exclamó Yamcha. – Tal vez el sepa de algún otro método para traer a Goku. – Agregó.

-Lo dudo mucho Yam pero no perdemos nada con averiguar. – Concluyó y se aproximo a la puerta para dirigirse a su nuevo destino.

…

Presionó su bastón de madera con sus arrugadas manos, a su lado Mister Popo con un rostro de preocupación. Hacía casi un mes esos humanos habían llegado al Templo Sagrado y confirmaron sus sospechas, ya la fecha era muy cercana y los guerreros se acercaban velozmente a la Tierra.

El plan sería el siguiente, todos y cada uno entrenaría arduamente para ese momento, y un día antes los haría pasar a la sala del tiempo donde lo harían el doble. Por la seguridad del mundo que custodiaba pidió por la ayuda de Picoro, quien no se negó y aclaró sus intenciones desde un inició. Ese mundo sería suyo y solo suyo.

Giró levemente su rostro, los humanos se preparaban para adentrarse en esa cámara tan misteriosa. Solo faltaba 24 horas para la llegada, la cuenta regresiva comenzaba y solo el más rápido ganaría.

En la Tierra, Bulma preparaba sus capsulas más veloces para comenzar su tarea, mientras sus amigos se entrenaban físicamente ella se autosugestionaba. Por supuesto, ella podría con la tarea de recolectar las esferas en tiempo record, de eso dependía la vida de todos.

Mientras en el espacio, ya muy cerca del planeta que con los resultados de su arduo entrenamiento, Picoro, Krilin y demás iban a defender, el aviso de una gran amenaza se hacía realidad… los guerreros de los que Raditz habló, estaban a escasos momentos de aterrizar.

-ya casi llegó la hora –susurró con clara preocupación aquel anciano de piel verde- los saiyajin ya casi han arribado en la tierra.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Esperamos que les haya agradado el primer capitulo y que disfruten su lectura tanto como nosotras escribirlo.

Sin más, nos vemos en el sgt. capitulo.

No sin antes agradecer de antemano su tiempo al leernos.

**Nadeshico y j4p4nis3**


	2. Capítulo 2: Secuestro

**Destino**

**Capitulo 2**: Secuestro.

Una densa humareda cubría el centro de la ciudad del oeste. Los gritos de los transeúntes no se hicieron esperar cuando dos objetos extraños colapsaron contra el lugar mencionado, causando un estruendoso ruido al impactar. La compuerta de cada nave en forma de esfera se abrió lentamente, ante la mirada atenta de unos cuantos transeúntes que curiosos, decidieron dejar su miedo de lado para acercarse a observar y quitarse la duda de que era lo que sucedía.

-¿Quienes rayos son? – Preguntó confundido un muchacho de entre la multitud al observar el rostro algo adormilado del calvo que despertaba en una de los ya mencionados transportes.

El primero en salir pasó su dedo índice por debajo de su nariz mientras una multitud de acomodaba junto al cráter.

-Mira Vegeta, sus cuerpos son muy similares a los nuestros. – Presionó un par de botones en su scouter. – Sin embargo no son más que basuras, su poder de pelea es muy pobre, yo diría insignificante. –

-Tienes razón. – Aseveró el segundo levantándose de su asiento. – Vamos apresurémonos, mientras más rápido encontremos las esferas, más rápido podré cumplir mi deseo. – Dicho esto ambos comenzaron a levitar, para sorpresa de los presentes, varios de los cuales se echaron a correr sin más.

-Dime, ¿Cómo haremos para encontrarlas? – Preguntó el de mayor altura.

-Sencillo - Respondió el cuestionado ladeando una pequeña sonrisa. Acto seguido en un rápido movimiento tomó a uno de los tantos curiosos que yacían en los alrededores, y levantándolo por sus ropas en un agarre a la altura del cuello preguntó hoscamente- ¡¿donde demonios están las esferas del dragón?! -

-¿Las...las q...que? - Tartamudeó este mientras pataleaba en el aire en un vano esfuerzo por volver a pisar tierra firme.

-Hmp? - curvó una ceja molesto y prosiguió - ¡No te hagas el estúpido, insecto...- Atrajo el rostro del muchacho a centímetros del suyo como si buscara hacerle ver la frialdad de su mirada -¡HABLA, SI ES QUE NO QUIERES MORIR EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE! –

…

-¡¿Las esferas del dragón?! – Sobresaltada, Bulma cayó inmediatamente al suelo después de oír esas palabras de la boca del saiyajin. – No puede ser posible… Ellos no pueden estar enterados de las esferas. – Gateó hasta la pantalla del televisor para escuchar con mayor claridad cada palabra que estas se atrevieran a emitir.

Una mujer castaña se acercaba peligrosamente con un micrófono al sitio. Relatando a cada instante lo sucedido. – Al parecer estos seres vinieron en busca de algo en especial. – Dijo la reportera aparentemente nerviosa. – Ante todo no deben infundirse el pánico, no sabemos si vinieron a dañarnos. – Dicho esto la comunicación se vio interferida al tiempo que se oían cantidad de gritos y una serie de explosiones.

-Por Kami, ¿Qué estará pasando?… ¡Maldito televisor funciona! - exclamó dándole pequeños golpes al aparato.

…

Por otra parte, en el templo sagrado, Krilin y Yamcha junto al dios del planeta esperaban impacientes la salida de los últimos guerreros en la habitación...

-Demonios... ¿Tanto demoran Picoro y Gohan? –

-Tranquilízate Yamcha, es justo que esperemos así como ellos lo hicieron con nosotros... - Comentó el de baja estatura.

-Pero nosotros solo estuvimos 4 horas al igual que Ten y Shaos…

-Eso es porque ellos tienen mas fuerza que nosotros –explicó. Agachó la mirada un tanto decaído, rascó suavemente su desnuda cabeza y prosiguió - además Picoro necesita explotar al máximo el poder de Gohan…

-Esto es un desastre. - Susurró absorto el de alargada cabeza, llamando la atención de los dos guerreros.

-¿Qué sucede Kamisama? ¿Se trata de esos sujetos? –

El hombre asintió - Están destruyendo la capital del oeste, y asesinando gente por doquier...- Enunció con una pequeña gota en su frente, muestra de su extrema preocupación.

-¡¿Cómo?! - Exclamó el de cabellera larga - ¡¿La capital del oeste?! ¡Es ahí donde se encuentra Bulma! – Sin esperar más se arrojó de la orilla del Templo impaciente, su preocupación por la peliazul lo carcomía, no entendía como no pensó en la posibilidad de que estando en la Tierra junto a los demás su vida correría peligro.

-"Debí dejarla en el Templo, soy un maldito estúpido." – Se maldijo tomando velocidad.

-¡Espera Yam! ¡No es buena idea que vayas tú solo! – Gritó Krilin. - ¡Demonios! – Apretó sus puños y lo siguió.

-Necesitamos revivir a Goku lo antes posible, estos jóvenes no saben lo que hacen y de saberlo, no cuentan con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle frente a aquellas bestias saiyajins.-

-Kamisamas. – Llamó a un lado su fiel amigo. – En un momentos saldrás el seños Picoros con el joven Gohans. –

-Bien - Respondió el aludido, apretó fuerte su bastón y se giró para encarara a su leal servidor - Ve a decirles a Ten Shin Han y Chaos que vayan con el maestro Karin, quizás él pueda darles algunas semillas del ermitaño...tengo el presentimiento que las necesitaran - Dijo esto último en uno tono de voz apenas audible.

-Como asted digas Kamisamas.-

…

-¡Con ese poder nunca podrás vengar la muerte de Goku! - Exclamó el namekiano a la vez que lanzaba a varios metros de distancia a su pequeño rival.

El niño de cabello largo limpió la sangre que emanaba de su labio inferior. Hacía ya ocho largos meses ambos se encontraban encerrados en la misteriosa habitación entrenando, pero fuera de esta solo habrían transcurrido unas 16 horas.

El entrenamiento cada vez se hacía más difícil de sobrellevar para el infante.

Día a día con el namekiano, soportando sus insultos y desprecios, su padre había muerto y al parecer el "señor Picoro" como él se dirigía a su maestro, vio en él un poder oculto, luchando día y noche para liberarlo.

Por más que lo insultase, o golpease hasta el cansancio nada parecía funcionar. Cada vez que lo dejaba inconciente en el suelo el niño se levantaba, pero siempre con ese aire de amabilidad que desde temprana edad le fue inculcado.

Gohan escupió saliva, que en su mayoría era sangre de su boca lastimada. Tomó la posición precisa y se preparó para la defensa.

-Tu padre sentiría vergüenza de ti… - Dijo deshaciendo la posición bien formulada desde hacía unos segundos.

-Disculpe señor Picoro - Susurró el niño agachando la cabeza ante su colocutor - No quise...

-¡Deja de disculparte enano! - Interrumpió lanzándose de nuevo a su ataque, propinándole puños y patadas que su contrincante apenas podía evadir con dificultad, hasta que finalmente un certero puñetazo se posó implacable sobre el estomago del menor, dejándolo sin aire... - ¡Eres un maldito mocoso bueno para nada! - Deshizo su posición dejando caer al niño sobe el suelo, y tras erguir sus postura continuó en un tono de voz mucho más bajo - Me parece que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo - giró sobre sus talones e inició su andar, tan solo quería alejarse de esa pequeña molestia...

-No...no he terminado - Musitó Gohan poniéndose de pie y presionando su estomago con una mano.

El hombre de piel verdosa volteó anonadado, no creía que en verdad el mocoso pudiera seguir, sin embargo, terco como su padre ahí estaba, dispuesto a continuar con la lucha...

-¡LA PELEA AUN NO ACABA! - exclamó haciendo estallar una gran energía a su alrededor que se expandió por lo largo y ancho de la sala, sacudiendo fuertemente la capa del namekiano que tras unos segundos de perplejidad, sonrió... - Esto es lo que esperaba - Sentenció satisfecho.

-¡AHHHH! – Gritó el más joven lanzándose a su ataque. Sus ataques se tornaron más precisos, más difíciles de sortear. ¿Cómo era posible que su técnica mejorara de un momento para el otro? En ese momento lo recordó, su temperamento era la clave.

-Gohan. – Llamó el de piel verdosa. – Quiero que pienses en lo que sentiste cuando tu padre murió. – Pidió mientras continuaban la pelea. –

El pequeño se extrañó con el pedido. ¿Qué pretendía? Después de que su maestro eludiera su último ataque, con un salto se hizo a unos metros. - ¿Qué recuerde lo que sentí? –

-Exacto. En ese momento liberaste tu potencial, piensa en todo eso otra vez. –

-No lo recuerdo. – Contestó con inocencia.

-¿¡Como que no lo recuerdas!? – Gritó impaciente. Era pequeño, pero no podía ser posible que lo haya olvidado. – Bien… ¡Entonces piensa lo que le sucedería a tu familia si no los ayudas! – Gritó un vez más, intentando provocar una mínima respuesta mediante su ki.

-Mi… mi mamá. – Murmuró. Hacía meses no la veía y el solo pensar que algo malo le sucediese a ella también le hacía pensar en toda la razón que su locutor tenía sobre él. –

-Si Gohan… tu madre, esos saiyajin ahora mismo deben estar atacando la tierra y si nadie los detiene, todos…incluyéndola, morirán - culminó seriamente notando el cambio en la expresión del pequeño. Una ceja palpitaba bruscamente y un gemido de impotencia era retenido en su garganta. Por su mente pasaron imágenes en las que veía a su madre morir en manos de dos sombras negras a las que por más que quería no podía verles el rostro... - No...mama, mami... - decía absorto en sus pensamientos mientras Picoro veía como sus palabras repercutían en el menor de la forma planeada - ¡NO SE LOS PERDONARE! - gritó a todo pulmón creyendo haber vivido lo que su mente creó.

Se lanzó furioso sobre su rival de entrenamiento y a una velocidad sorprendente emanó una variedad de golpes que éste a duras penas logro interceptar anteponiendo sus brazos y piernas

-¡Eso es Gohan sigue así! - Clamaba el mayor buscando explotar aun más la fuerza del pequeño.

En ese instante el niño retrocedió dando un gran salto, se puso en una posición conocida para su contrincante y sin mayor demora exclamó - Kameeeee Hameeeeeee ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Inmediatamente recordó ese ataque, el mismo que durante el torneo de las artes recibió por parte de su padre. Con un rápido movimiento pudo eludir la ráfaga de energía creada por el infante, para después voltearse a mirar el rumbo que esta tomaba perdiéndose en el blanco infinito de la habitación. Giró su cabeza nuevamente cubierto de sudor por lo acelerado que lo dejó ese último ataque.

Los ojos del pequeño permanecían entrecerrados, su débil cuerpo estaba a punto de desplomarse y así lo hizo, calló tendido en el suelo profundamente dormido.

-Este mocoso ya agotó todas sus energías por el día de hoy. Asumo que solo nos quedan unos minutos aquí, así que lo fundamental será descansar. – Acto seguido tomó al infante y lo llevó hasta la cama. Si Gohan dormía sería más fácil meditar unas horas antes de que llegase el momento de salir.

…

El joven de larga cabellera descendió en el jardín de la conocida C.C...en cuanto sus pies tocaron el verde pasto que adornaba las afueras de esta, emprendió una veloz carrera hacia el interior. Quería saber si su novia se encontraba bien, y se adentró al lugar ignorando por completo los llamados de su bajo amigo.

-¡Bulma! - Exclamó una vez en el interior, mirando a ambos lados de los largos pasillos, finalmente se decidió por un rumbo y sin demora lo tomó. - ¡Bulma! - Clamó nuevamente sin detener su marcha.

-Oh joven Yamcha...-

-¡¿Dónde esta Bulma?! - Cuestionó este interrumpiendo el saludo de la Sra. Briefs, que como siempre, por su expresión, parecía permanecer ajena a lo que a su alrededor acontecía.

-¿Mi hija? Pues esta viendo el televisor en la sa-

-¡Gracias! - Dijo rápidamente tomando el camino que lo llevaría al sitio indicado. Una vez ahí la pudo ver, la peliazul yacía sobre sus rodillas en el piso, muy cerca a la pantalla observando atenta lo que en las noticias se anunciaba con respecto a la llegada de los dos sujetos.

-Por fin te encontré - Dijo posando una manos sobre la pared y otra en su rodilla, respirando pesadamente.

Bulma se volteó rápidamente y al ver de quien se trataba se puso de pie. – ¡Yam! ¡Rápido! ¡Los saiyajins están en el centro de la ciudad! – Al tiempo que Krilin ingresaba en la habitación.

Ambos la miraron confundidos mientras la fémina se agitaba por la lentitud en el accionar de sus amigos. - ¡Vamos! ¿¡Que están esperando!? ¡Ellos saben sobre las esferas y matarán a todos si no se las entregamos! –

-¿Y tú como sabes todo eso? – Cuestionó su novio recuperando la respiración.

-¡Pues acabo de verlo en la televisión! ¡Así que o te apresuras o te saco arrastrando! – Tomando camino a la salida sujetando a Yamcha de las ropas mientras caminaba.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – Preguntó el muchacho deteniéndose y haciendo que ella parara en consecuencia.

-¿Cómo que a dónde voy? ¡¿Qué no te lo acabo de decir!? –

-Tú iras al Templo sagrado con tu familia, esto es muy peligroso para una chica como tú. – Espetó con seguridad, el moreno.

-¿Una chica como yo? ¿¡Se puede saber que insinúas con eso?! – Cuestionó a los gritos furiosa por el nombre un tanto despectivo que acababa de recibir.

-Solo digo que no podré protegerte y pelear al mismo tiempo. Vine a decirte que vayas allá cuanto antes, vamos no pierdas tiempo. –

Bulma suspiró, por una parte tenía razón, de mantenerse en el escenario de la batalla solo sería un estorbo para sus compañeros, pero atreverse a decirle "Una chica como tú" la mantenía al borde del cólera.

Finalmente se resignó y habló. – Bien… enseguida iré allá. – Con desgano.

-Gracias. – Contestó su novio sonriendo para luego besarla en la mejilla y después retirarse de la mansión.

Unos segundos en silencio dominaron el alrededor de la peliazul. –"Una chica como tú" – Retozaba en su mente. – Les demostraré que no soy ninguna inútil. – Corrió hacia su habitación, tomó su estuche que contenía las capsulas que había citado como "las más necesarias" para cualquier tipo de emergencia, y se asomó a su ventana. Observó a su novio partir junto con su pequeño amigo y esbozando una sonrisa comentó - No soy cualquier mocosa tonta Yamcha, soy Bulma Briefs, la jovencita mas hermosa e inteligente de esta ciudad, es más ¡Del planeta! - Dichas aquellas palabras faltas de modestia salió de su habitación.

Se dirigió a las afueras de su enorme hogar y sacó una capsula del estuche anteriormente tomado. La arrojó a unos metros de distancia y una pequeña motonave apareció. Se montó en ella y la encendió...- Vamos Bulma - Se dijo a si misma dándose ánimos, acto seguido emprendió su marcha.

…

-¿Quieres tener el mismo destino que los demás gusanos? - Preguntó burlón el de puntiaguda cabellera mientras miraba a su atormentado interrogado que yacía tirado en el suelo a los pies del sanguinario saiyajin.

Se arrastró de espaldas mientras tartamudeaba palabras in entendibles intentando huir a su destino.

-Por última vez. – Hizo una leve pausa y prosiguió. - ¿Dónde están las esferas del dragón? – Mostrándole así al hombre la palma extendida de su mano en la cual se comenzaba a formar una pequeña bola de energía.

-¡AHH! ¡Se lo juró no se de que me está hablando! – Gritó desesperado mientras se volteaba en un intento de empezar a correr.

-Grr… - Gruño molesto. ¿Todo ese viaje para nada? No era posible que no existiesen y su deseo no fuera cumplido. – Eres una basura. – Dijo con voz rasposa mientras la esfera se dirigía a impactarse contra el débil cuerpo del humano.

Medio sonrió al ver la expresión temerosa del hombre, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver como, de la nada, otra esfera contrarrestaba la suya enviándolas a ambas en otra dirección y su "presa" se disponía a correr lejos del lugar.

-¿Qué demonios? – Preguntó al aire mientras se volteaba a responder su pregunta.

- No permitiremos que sigas haciendo destrozos - Clamó el joven de rostro marcado.

-Hmp? ¿Así? - Sonrió, dio un par de pasos al frente y cruzó ambos brazos - Nappa, ¿cuanto poder de pelea tienen? –

El mencionado presionó un pequeño botón en su scouter y tras unos segundos, dibujando una sonrisa en son de burla le respondió - Siguen siendo unos gusanos insignificantes Vegeta.-

-Me lo suponía - Cerró los ojos, y agachó levemente el rostro - Ahora díganme, insectos ¿Dónde demonios están las esferas del dragón? –

-¡¿Para que rayos las quieres?! - cuestionó Krilin

-Eso quiere decir que tenías razón - Dijo muy satisfecho el saiya de nula cabellera - Aquí también existen esas dichosas esferas. –

-Exacto - Aseveró el moreno - Y mi deseo será realidad muy pronto. - Posó su mirada fría sobre los dos recién llegados y ya cansado de haber perdido el tiempo se apresuró a repetir su pregunta - ¡¿Dónde están las malditas esferas?! –

-Estas loco si crees que te lo vamos a decir. –

-A ¿No? - Extendió su brazo izquierdo a la altura de su hombro, posicionó su manó de forma vertical con la palma apuntando hacia un enorme edificio y los miró amenazante. – Acabaré con todos y cada uno de los insectos que tiene por habitantes este planeta. –

-No te atreverías. – Gruñó el de cabello largo.

-¿Quieres probar? – Contestó en tono burlesco comenzando nuevamente a formar una esfera de energía.

El ambiente se tornó pesado, mientras de un lado, los saiyas sonreían de una manera sádica, del otro los terrícolas presionaban los dientes sintiéndose inútiles e incapaces de sobrellevar la situación acontecida. Ninguno de los cuatro se quitaba la vista de encima, pero una voz conocida interrumpió la tensa situación.

-¡Chicos! ¡Aquí estaban! –

Los terrícolas se voltearon a observar como la peliazul corría hacia ellos saludándolos agitando la mano. Una vez que llego hasta su ubicación continuó. – No estaba segura en donde estaban, pero supuse que tendría que ir en sentido contrarío de la gente asustada. – Rió estrepitosamente mientras el resto observaba con una gota de sudor en sus frentes.

Yamcha agitó la cabeza, como recobrando la conciencia. - ¿¡Pero Bulma que diablos haces aquí?! ¿¡Que no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es esto?! – Gritó furioso.

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Por si no lo sabías no soy ninguna estúpida! – Contestó en el mismo tono. – Solo quería conocer los rostros de quienes amenazan contra la vida de la mujer más hermosa e inteligente del planeta. – dijo airosa apoyando una mano en el pecho.

-Bulma, tú tienes otra tarea que cumplir. – Susurró el calvo que permanecía callado hasta el momento. –

-Ya lo sé, por eso traigo el radar del dragón conmigo. – respondió confiada.

-Ejem… - Interrumpió el saiya de menos estatura. – Lamento mucho interrumpir su amena conversación pero ¡Estoy harto de tanta palabrería absurda! – Gritó a todo pulmón lanzando una esfera de energía contra un edificio, destruyéndolo en consecuencia.

Los gritos de la mujer no se hicieron esperar. Bulma corrió a esconderse tras su novio, mientras este empuñaba furioso una mano...

-Eres un... - Musito aun incrédulo por lo que había visto el calvo de vestimenta roja.

-No me interesa oír tus halagos insecto – Sonrió. - ¿Y bien? ¿Quien de ustedes me dirá donde se encuentran las esferas? –

-Vegeta, quizás debamos matarlos a ellos uno por uno... - Sugirió el de mayor estatura - Si son tan amigos como aparentan quizás ver morir a uno de ellos sirva de lección...propongo que empecemos por la hembra. - Sentenció señalando a la jovencita que yacía temblorosa tras uno de los guerreros.

-¡¿Queeee?! - Exclamó la señalada con los ojos abiertos de par en par y cayendo de culo sobre el piso.

Agradado por la idea, asintió. Acto seguido el cuerpo del más alto se desapareció de su lugar y reapareció tras el pequeño trío. La joven observo como la sombra del hombre se hacía tras ella, dejando su cuerpo en penumbras, lentamente volteó deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el propietario de esa sombra no fuese quien ella se imaginaba. Ágilmente la tomo de las ropas y volvió a posicionarse junto a Vegeta.

-Bien, si no nos entregan las esferas, la jovencita morirá. – Aseveró el de bigote.

-¡Espera! – Gritó el marcado apretando los puños. Sintiéndose totalmente impotente. De una manera u otra ella terminaría sufriendo el peor de los destinos estando en manos de esos monstruos. - ¡Déjenla en paz! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! –

-Ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia. – Comento el de menor estatura al tiempo que una vena se marcaba en su frente. –

Inmediatamente Nappa alzo a la mujer en el aire.

-¡Ya bájame bruto! ¡¿Qué no sabes como se trata a una dama sofisticada como yo?! – Preguntó acelerada la heredera de los Briefs.

-Yamcha debemos hacer algo, no podemos dejar que le hagan daño. –

-Grr… - Reflexionó un momento. – Si acaban con ella no podrán encontrar las esferas… – Dijo finalmente mirando directamente al de menor estatura.

-Yam… - Susurró su novia ganándose la atención de los saiyas.

El moreno miró fijamente a Bulma, entrecerró la mirada y asintió, intentando enviarle así un mensaje, y esperando que con suerte ella lo asimilara al instante.

-Es verdad, no puedes acabar conmigo, puesto que yo se como guiarlos a las esferas. – Girando su rostro para ver con mayor claridad al que tenía a su lado.

Vegeta alzó la ceja confundido, miró por el rabillo del ojo a la mujer que sujetaba su compañero y volvió a dirigir la mirada a los dos tipos al frente suyo...- ¿Que tiene esta mujer de especial? - Preguntó desconfiado - Me parece una hembra vulgar como todas las demás, aunque esta es un poco más escandalosa, claro. –

-¿Qué has dicho? Por si no lo sabes... –

-Ella es la única que conoce la ubicación de cada esfera. – Espetó Yamcha interrumpiendo a la joven que parecía no entender el peligro al que se enfrentaba. –

-Uhm? ¿Es una bruja acaso? – Preguntó el más alto.

-¡No soy ninguna bruja, grandote! –exclamó ofendida para luego taparse la boca con ambas manos.

-Entonces ¿Cómo diablos sabemos que no es solo un truco? – Continuó Vegeta de mala gana y con el mismo tono de desconfianza en sus palabras.

-Porque… - Titubeó Yamcha.

-¡Porque tengo esto! – Clamó la mujer enseñando el radar en su mano. – Este es el radar del dragón, yo misma lo creé. – Dijo airosa la heredera.

-Así que tu solita lo creaste mujer, debes estar orgullosa. – Comentó entre risas.

-Por supuesto que es un gran invento, tanto mi padre como yo, somos los científicos más importantes del planeta. –

-Bien, confiaré en tu palabra. –

Nappa enmudeció, su príncipe estaba actuando con demasiada tranquilidad - ¿Vas a creer lo que diga esta hembra Vegeta? Fácilmente puede estar mintiéndonos. – Aseveró el que la sostenía.

-Por eso nos la llevaremos con nosotros, como una especie de garantía. – Hizo una pausa y continuó. – Si resulta ser que nos están mintiendo, acabaremos con ella en un instante. –

-Entiendo. – Enunció el de bigote mientras sonreía satisfecho por el plan de su compañero.

-¿Cómo...cómo que se la llevaran? - Cuestionó el novio de la mujer en cuestión.

-¿Qué esperabas insecto? ¿Que crea en tu estúpida palabra y me vaya con nada más que este... - Hizo una pausa y observo el radar en su mano. - Aparatejo?... No soy como la sarta de imbéciles que habitan este planeta, si descubro que es mentira lo que dicen, esta hembra horrorosa, ustedes y todo el planeta perecerá bajo nuestro dominio.

-¿Qué pasara una vez que encuentren todas las esferas? - Preguntó preocupado por saber cual sería el destino de su novia.

-Eso no te incumbe - Contestó secamente el moreno para luego girarse hacia su compañero - Vámonos de aquí Nappa, es hora de buscar esas esferas. - El tipo asintió y sujetando con mayor fuerza a la mujer alzó vuelo. –

-Y que ni se les ocurra seguirnos - Dijo finalmente el saiya imitando la acción y desapareciendo entre las nubes.

-¡Demonios! – Maldijo el de larga cabellera. – No había otra opción, solo así la dejarían con vida… solo espero que pueda cuidarse de esos salvajes…

**Continuará…**


	3. Capitulo 3: Acercamientos

**A pesar de la poca cantidad de reviews recibidos, esperamos que este capitulo sea de su agrado. **

* * *

**Destino**

**Capitulo 3:** Acercamientos.

Dos sombras se dibujaban en el rocoso suelo desértico. Mientras uno de mayor contextura física se mantenía a un metro de distancia del más pequeño, el otro, por su parte se concentraba en encontrar un espacio totalmente libre en el cual comenzar a planear su tan esperada búsqueda.

Vegeta presionó un pequeño botón en su rastreador, el cual le permitía localizar las presencias cercanas. Con una expresión de molestia volvió a presionarlo y de esa forma el scouter cesó su tarea, de entre la cantidad de habitantes de ese planeta ni uno se comparaba con el poder de un infante de su especie. Que insultado se sentía, después de tanto tiempo esperando por conseguir esas esferas y ahora que el momento se acercaba tan apresuradamente no encontraría ninguna diversión decente con la que presumir su inmortalidad.

Los constantes quejidos de la hembra secuestrada comenzaban a irritarlo¿Cómo es que Nappa se contenía de esa manera para matarla?

-¡Espera¡Van demasiado rápido¡TENGAN MÁS CUIDADO EL RADAR SE ME RESBALA! – Reclamó y el de cabellera negro azabache se detuvo al instante, siendo acompañado por su compatriota quien paró al mismo tiempo. Por este abrupto movimiento de sus cuerpos, la fémina dejo caer de sus manos el pequeño artefacto. - ¡Cuidado¡No dejen que se rompa si no, no encontraremos las esferas! – Eufórica señalándolo en su caída.

Nappa bajó la mirada, la volvió a su compañero y dijo: - Sostenla un momento Vegeta, en un momento regreso. – Al tiempo que arrojaba sin delicadeza alguna a la muchacha.

-Hump! – Ahogo en su garganta y tomo a la joven que no pudo evitar soltar un alarido por la situación.

En menos de un segundo el calvo estaba a punto de tener el radar a su disposición, con seguridad lo tomó y sonrió. – Ya lo tengo. – Espetó con orgullo por su velocidad, alzó la vista en el cielo, siendo levemente cegado por el sol.

Bulma aún temblaba por la forma en que su cuerpo cambio de manos, pasando por una pequeña intercala aérea. Miró el suelo con detenimiento encontrando los muchos metros que la separaban del firme desierto. Su vista paso a aquella mano enguantada que la sostenía, justo por debajo de la curva de su pecho. Molesta frunció el ceño. - ¡Oye¡Ten más cuidado en donde pones tus manos! – Exigió sin miramientos.

El guerrero ladeó una sonrisa y le dirigió una mirada picara. – De acuerdo. – Espetó separó rápidamente sus manos del cuerpo femenino.

Unos metros más abajo su colega sonreía mientras se elevaba a su encuentro. - ¿Qué demonios? – Se preguntó al tiempo que la mujer caía de los brazos del príncipe sin dejar de gritar con desesperación. Sin perder tiempo la sujetó y la cargó bajo su brazo, Bulma se aferró con fuerza de él por miedo de volver a caer al vacío como hacía unos segundos. Una vez que ambos saiyas se encontraban a la misma altura, el mayor le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria al segundo. – Vegeta… - Pronunció con recelo.

-Se me resbalo. – Contestó divertido cerrando los ojos.

-¡eres un salvaje¡Un bruto! – exclamaba eufórica, aun victima de un ligero temblor en su cuerpo causado por el temor - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre soltarme¡¿Acaso estas…

-¡escucha bien humana insignificante! - clamó interrumpiéndola y acercándose a ella rápidamente - esto no es un viaje de placer, así que ¡o te callas, o te arranco la lengua! – aproximó su rostro al femenino a tal punto que ella, casi podía sentir sus labios rozando los suyos, y su respiración acariciando su piel. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina e instintivamente cerró los ojos como si así pudiera protegerse del saiya, quien por su parte, divertido por su reacción, ladeo una sonrisa y en un ronco susurro prosiguió – ¿Entendiste?-

La joven abrió lentamente los ojos uno por uno, tragó saliva difícilmente y asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Bien – Emitió a la vez que se alejaba lo suficiente para quedar nuevamente cara a cara con su compañero – ¿Recuperaste el aparato?-

-Aquí lo tengo – Respondió alzando la mano con la que lo sostenía.

-Perfecto, ahora busquemos un maldito lugar donde detenernos – Cruzó ambos brazos a la altura del pecho y observó inquisitivo los alrededores. – Ven. – Dijo y comenzó a aterrizar en la superficie terrestre.

Lentamente la blanca suela de sus botas toco el rocoso espacio, aún con los brazos cruzados, miró de izquierda a derecha el llano paisaje en lo que Nappa se situaba junto a él.

-Ya puedes soltarme king kong. – Comentó Bulma con los ojos entrecerrados.

Casi como si pidiese permiso, el más alto le dirigió una mirada a su compañero, quien asintió y solo después se permitió apoyar los pies de la humana en el suelo.  
La peliazul acomodó su ropa con sumo cuidado mientras Vegeta observaba impaciente. – Apresúrate mujer¿Dónde están las malditas esferas? – Preguntó casi en un gruñido.

-¿Te es tan difícil ser amable? – Contestó y sacó el radar de su bolsillo. Tras presionar el botón sobre el aparato con forma circular, dos puntos dorados se dibujaron en la verde pantalla a cuadricula. – Hay una esfera a unos cuantos kilómetros al sudoeste. –

-Por tu bien más vale que la encontremos, de lo contrario no será para mi ningún inconveniente acabar con tu patética existencia. – Endureciendo sus rasgos.

-No soy ninguna mentirosa. – Contestó molesta. – Estúpido mono… - Susurró sosteniendo con fuerza el radar.

…

Por su parte los dos guerrerosZretornaron al templo sagrado, con evidente expresión de frustración en sus rostros, descendieron frente a Kamisama. Ambos con la cabeza gacha y las manos empuñadas, apretaban los dientes en son de impotencia al saber que sus esfuerzos por aumentar su poder de pelea, era aun considerado una insignificancia al lado de los extraterrestres que amenazaban su planeta…

Pronto, el de cabellera negra relajó sus brazos y con un tono de resignación se dirigió al dios del planeta, quien permanecía quieto observándolos en silencio

-No, no fue suficiente – Musitó - Dudo mucho que podamos hacer algo por defender a la tierra…-

-No seas estúpido – Dijo una voz llamando la atención de los dos humanos - No puedes rendirte sin siquiera haberlo intentado.

-Picoro – Susurró sorprendido el calvo observándolo acercarse hacia ellos, con el hijo de su mejor amigo atrás suyo.

-¡Es que no entiendes Picoro!– Bramó el de cicatriz - ¡Esos desgraciados son mucho mas fuertes que todos nosotros juntos!y… - Desvió la mirada a un lado, trago saliva con dificultad y en un tono mas bajo prosiguió - Se llevaron a Bulma, junto con el radar del dragón…-

El menor de los namekianos no emitió sonido alguno, y sin modificar en algo su semblante, volteó el rostro en dirección a su mayor, recibiendo como reacción de éste la ruptura de su silencio…

-Aun no han encontrado ninguna esfera – Hizo una pausa, giró sobre sus talones dándole la espalda a los demás y caminó a paso lento ayudándose de su bastón, hasta el filo del templo – Pero no demorarán en hacerlo. No podemos perder más tiempo, necesitamos revivir a Gokú lo antes posible.-

-¿A mi papá? – Cuestionó el menor de todos - Pero¿Cómo? No tenemos el radar… -finalizo en un evidente desanimo

-Es cierto esos saiyajines se llevaron el radar consigo y amenazaron con asesinar a Bulma si intentábamos algo…-

-Krilin tiene razón, no podemos hacer nada… - Participó el acongojado novio.

-Son una tira de inútiles descerebrados – Sentenció Picoro y ante el asombro de todos por sus duras palabras, cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos.

-Señor Picoro… - Susurró el pequeño.

-¡Cállate enano!– Respondió prontamente haciéndolo dar un pequeño salto en su sitio

-Pero… ¿Qué esta haciendo? – Dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible el calvo muchacho.

-Se va a comunicar con tu amiga telepáticamente – Respondió el dios, sin dejar de ver horizonte.

-¿Cómo? – El de alargada cabeza asintió reafirmando lo dicho y sugirió - Será mejor que hagan silencio. -

Los presentes aceptaron con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo y posaron curiosos su mirada sobre el namekiano de capa blanca. Este por su parte permanecía concentrado en su labor de comunicarse con la joven secuestrada, hasta que finalmente pudo conseguirlo.

-¿Me escuchas? – Retumbó en la mente de la peliazul.

-¿Eh¿Quién es? – Preguntó mirando a los lados y olvidando por completo la pequeña dicción que sostenía con sus eventuales acompañantes.

El par junto a ella arqueó la ceja, y al ver a la muchacha, buscando a sus costados una cuarta presencia, el de menor estatura se decidió a preguntar. - ¿A quién le hablas mujer? –

-Se que puedes escucharme Bulma. – Sonó en su cabeza nuevamente y la fémina comprendió por la expresión de los saiyas que esa voz solo ella podía escucharla. - Por el momento necesitamos que ganes tiempo para nosotros, debes distraer a esos saiyajins para que podamos reunir las esferas antes que ellos y revivir a Gokú. –

-"¿¡Qué los distraiga!?" – Pensó anonadada.

-Es fundamental que hagas lo que te pido… el futuro de la Tierra depende de ello. – Finalizó el nameku y levantó la vista. – Ahora debemos conseguir otro radar. – Dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de los presentes en el Templo.

-El papá de Bulma puede hacernos unos, no creo que le sea para nada difícil – Ofreció el moreno.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo – Demandó Picoro y acto seguido alzó vuelo, siendo imitados por los demás guerreros.

…

-¿Acaso estas sorda? – Cuestionó insistente el calvo ganando la atención de la fémina.

-¿Ah¿Cómo? -

-Esta mujer es más estúpida de lo que creí – Comentó el de crespos cabellos cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Óyeme bien yo no soy ninguna estúpida!– Exclamó posando ambas manos sobre sus caderas - ¡Y si quieres que te ayude a juntar las benditas esferas, será mejor que seas un poco más agradecido y cortés!– Culminó respingando el rostro a un lado con aires de grandeza.

-Mira mujer loca, yo no vine aquí para hacer amigos, así que mejor mueves tu trasero y me dices donde están exactamente esas esferas o vuelo todo el maldito planeta, a ver si así te decides a cooperar. –

-¿Así¡Pues para tu información si vuelas el planeta, destruirías las esferas...y no cumplirías tu tonto deseo! - Respondió desafiante.

-Hump! Grr... déjate de juegos mocosa, revisa tu aparatejo y dime donde esta la primera.-

-Ja! Si vamos a atrabajar juntos será mejor que me llames por mi nombre¡BULMA!- Sentenció dándose la vuelta. - "Maldita sea, tengo que distraerlos para que los muchachos puedan juntar anteslas esferas" –Suspiró. -"como se les ocurre encomendarle una misión tan peligrosa a una chica tan delicada como yo…"En fin - Emitió resignada y observó el radar en sus manos - La primera esfera esta allá – Dijo señalando la dirección con el dedo.

-Bien. - Respondió y alzó vuelo. Nappa por su parte, tomó a la fémina sin el mínimo cuidado arrancándole un pequeño quejido.

-Óye ten mas cuidado - Se quejó.

Los saiyas incrementaron notoriamente su velocidad mientras Bulma se aferraba a los musculosos brazos del hombre que la cargaba para no caer al suelo y al mismo tiempo sosteniendo con cuidado el radar.

-"No se me ocurre como distraerlos." – Pensó preocupada la joven al ver como la distancia entre le primer punto dorado marcado en el radar, se hacía más pequeña.

-¿Estamos cerca? – Cuestionó Nappa observando a la joven.

-Debería estar por aquí. – Contestó y observo el paisaje a su alrededor.

Cerca de ellos una serie de riscos y a sus pies las olas del océano golpeaban feroces las rocas, volviendo la vista peligrosa en caso de llegar a caer.

Bulma tragó saliva y retiró la vista de ese lugar que provocaba un intenso escalofrío, incrementado por la nula sensación de un piso bajo sus pies. Alzó la mirada y pudo ver un destello en un nido de grandes proporciones situado en una rama, a la ladera de un risco.

-¡Allá esta! – Señaló la mujer.

La falta de un lugar firme para aterrizar los obligó a mantener vuelo, Nappa se volteó a su superior y este se acercó rápidamente a él.

-Dame a la mujer, tú ve por la esfera. – Ordenó y el mayor tomó a la joven de sus ropas siendo recibida por el otro con una sola mano.

Sin más se retiró a la ubicación de la primera esfera, en lo que Bulma notó que el agarre en particular, de quien la sostenía, era aún más tosco que el del anterior. Se quejó con un leve sonido de su garganta, siendo ignorada por el saiya quien se limitó a observar a su compañero en vuelo.

-¿Sabes? No vas a morir si me tratas con un poco más de delicadeza. – Dijo la peliazul y el hombre medio sonrió.

-Si gustas puedo dejarte allá. – Contestó y alzó su mano libre señalando un angosto risco del cual un par de piedras cayeron a la horrenda vista bajo sus pies.

En un segundo el calvo estaba junto al nido, y junto a los enormes huevo allí ubicados yacía una pequeña esfera de tres estrellas. Ágilmente se apresuró a tomarla y tras observarla unos segundos detenidamente dibujó una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro y susurró para si - Al fin la tengo, la primera esfera…- La hizo botar sobre su mano y dirigió su vista hacia su compañero que parecía estar muy entretenido con la terrícola. Arqueó una ceja en son de desagrado y finalmente se dirigió a él con un grito que lograra captar su atención -¡Ya la tengo! – Interrumpió.

-Hmp? – Vegeta alzó el rostro, olvidando por completo el pequeño cruce de palabras que sostenía con la peliazul, e hizo una señal con su mano para que su colocutor le lanzara el tan ansiado objeto.

El más alto captó el mensaje al instante y con un movimiento de cabeza asintió. Contrajo su brazo por encima de su hombro y se dispuso a lanzarla. Justo en ese instante Vegeta notó la presencia de una bandada de terodáctilos que se acercaban velozmente al lugar donde se encontraban, regresó la mirada hacia su compañero y sin mas demora se propuso a para su acción.

-¡Detente Nappa! – Ordenó demasiado tarde, para cuando las palabras dejaron su boca, la esfera ya no estaba en poder del otro saiya.

Bulma miró horrorizada la parvada de animales que se les venía encima. La esfera se dibujó en el aire ante los ojos expectantes de quienes se encontraban en el aire. Uno de los animales se adelantó al resto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la esfera abría sido ingerida por este y perdido entre la banda de los de su especie.

Vegeta se mantuvo atónito, por un descuido de su compañero la búsqueda se estaba retrazando, pero su atención se centró nuevamente en la escena al escuchar el gritó de la fémina a la que sostenía.

-¡Cuidado! – Gritó y se aferró decidida al cuello del hombre.

-Hump! – Un leve rubor casi imperceptible se divisó en sus mejillas y el tosco sonido de la garganta de los terodáctilos le arrancó un gruñido.

Tomó a Bulma contra su cuerpo, si llegase a morir entre esos animales no podría continuar con todo su plan y pedir su tan esperado deseo.

-Sostente fuerte. – Le dijo a la mujer al tiempo que mostraba su espalda a la bandada. Protegiendo con su cuerpo a la fémina permitió al grupo pasar entre ellos.

Rasgando levemente sus ropas, la enorme parvada los inundo con su masivo número. Con una mano vegeta formó una bola de energía y atacó a un par, pero la cantidad de individuos hacía de su ataque algo inútil.

-¡Maldita sea! – Refunfuñó notando la poca ventaja que su ataque le había otorgado. Renunció a la idea de gastar más su energía en un intento que parecía inútil y rodeando con ambos brazos el cuerpo de la joven, se dedicó a evadir ágilmente a cada uno de los que integraban la bandada. Con rápidos movimientos se deslizaba entre uno y otro terodáctilo, hasta que finalmente pudo divisar el horizonte libre de estos.

El grupo de animales se había alejado por fin, y el sonido que emitían se fue desvaneciendo a los oídos de la joven que aun temblaba nerviosa en brazos del guerrero.

Bulma alzó el rostro lentamente apartándolo de la curva del cuello de Vegeta, observó la bandada extinguirse a lo lejos y suspiró aliviada. – Al fin se fueron. – Acto seguido un leve color se apoderó de sus mejillas percatándose de los fornidos brazos que la sujetaban firmemente contra el masculino cuerpo. Escuchó un leve gruñido que el dueño de este emitió y atrajo su cabeza hacia atrás para quedar encarada con él.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro y sus miradas se cruzaron un breve momento que más pareció ser una eternidad.

-Gracias… - Susurro tímidamente.

-Grr… este Nappa es un estúpido. – Gruño ignorando por completo a la mujer apartando la vista para buscar a su compatriota.

Lentamente se acercó por detrás, seguramente le esperaba la peor de las reprimendas por su descuidada acción.

-Lo lamento Vegeta, cuando escuche-

-¡Calla! – Gritó interrumpiendo la disculpa.

Bulma se sobresaltó, Vegeta elevo un puño y presionó de él con fuerza haciendo que este tiemble. -¡Eres un inepto¡Un inútil! – Continuó insultándolo mientras Nappa permanecía inmóvil. -¡Ahora por tu culpa tendremos gastar nuestro tiempo en encontrar el animalejo que se tragó la esfera! Grr… ¡No sirves para nada eres un-

-¿¡Por que tienes que tratarlo así¡El esta de tu lado y lo tratas como una basura! –Dijo Bulma con el ceño fruncido. - ¡¿Por qué no respetas aunque sea a tus subordinados?! -

Vegeta se sorprendió por el atrevimiento de la hembra humana. Era la primera vez que alguien tan insultantemente débil se atrevía a hablarle de ese modo.

-¡Mujer tú-

-No necesito que me defiendas terrícola. – Espetó Nappa levantando la vista que mantenía gacha durante la serie de insultos de su superior. – Fue una incompetencia de mi parte y debo enmendarla, no es necesario que alguien tan insignificante como tú hable por mi. –

-Ja! Al parecer es un defecto de su raza la falta de amabilidad. – Murmuró la peliazul resentida. Si bien ver como maltrataba Vegeta a ese enorme guerrero había tenido un efecto de lastima en ella, el interferir a su favor y ser despreciada le molestó de sobremanera. – Bien¿Qué piensan hacer ahora? Es decir… la esfera se la comió uno de esos tantos… - Comentó obviando la situación, mirando al tumulto negro que se movilizaba en el aire a mas o menos unos dos kilómetros de distancia.

-Recuperaré la esfera – Aseveró al instante el más alto, como ofrecimiento para remediar su error.

-¡Por supuesto que lo harás! – Sentenció el de menor estatura – Y llévate a la hembra contigo – Lanzándola a sus brazos y sin prestar atención a los alaridos que pegaba la misma al ser tratada como un objeto.

- ¡Son unos bárbaros! – Emitió la joven al momento que fue recibida por el saiya.

El calvo asintió y sin mayor demora emprendió el vuelo tras los animalejos, mientras el de cabellera negra tomando un camino diferente semarchó en busca de algun lugar "habitable" donde pudiera esperar. Una vez que lo halló, descendió lentamente hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra firme. Caminó unos pasos y se sentó sobre una roca de considerable tamaño. Flexionó una pierna y apoyó en su rodilla su brazo, observó el cielo atenuarse y se dispuso a descansar por el momento mientras Nappa y la mujer encontraban la esfera.

…

-Ay Kami ¿Cómo es que fui a meterme en todo esto¿Por qué no pude quedarme en casa o en el Templo Sagrado como dijo Yamcha? – Se preguntó a si misma Bulma, al tiempo que Nappa sobrevolaba el sitio en el que el radar indicaba que el terodáctilo y por ende la esfera, se encontraban.

-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte mocosa? - Demandó cortantemente - Ahora dime¿Estamos cerca de la maldita esfera?-

-Ashh¿Por que no se dejan de insultos? - Preguntó retóricamente. - Sí, la esfera esta a unos 20 metros. - Contestó y señaló una dirección. - Oye... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -

-Hmp? - el saiya alzo la ceja desconfiado, la miró por el rabillo del ojo y retomando su anterior semblante decidió aceptar - ¿Qué demonios quieres? - Preguntó toscamente, lo que menos quería en ese momento era entablar una plática con la chiquilla, sin embargo prefería eso a andar oyendo sus constantes quejidos.

-¿Por que te dejas maltratar así por Vegeta? - Preguntó con un aire de inocencia mirándolo atenta a su próxima respuesta.

Un sonido de sorpresa se ahogó en su garganta. No se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta de parte de la joven, sin embargo, recobrando la compostura y frunciendo el seño contestó de manera evasiva - ¿A que te refieres? –

Bulma se sintió un tanto fuera de lugar, pero era parte de ella el ser entrometida. - Me refiero a que... bueno pues tu solamente intentas ayudarlo, después de todo, hasta donde eh oído, el deseo que van a pedirle a las esferas es de él. - Con el dedo índice apoyado en su barbilla. - ¿No es así? Además ¿Que lo hace tan superior a ti? -

El rostro de Nappa mostró su incomodidad, aunque se empeñara en negarlo, sabía que la mocosa tenía razón y por lo mismo sus palabras le habían afectado. Gruñó molesto por la situación y permaneció unos segundos en silencio, no tenía la obligación siquiera de responder, es más, podría fácilmente mandarla a callar con amenazar su insignificante vida, pero, muy por el contrario, un impulso interno lo llevó a continuar con la platica, ofreciéndole la mejor de sus respuestas - Vegeta es el príncipe de nuestra raza y desde que era muy joven me encargaron su cuidado. Yo me encargue de enseñarle el arte de la lucha y todo lo que un guerrero de su elite debería saber. - Hizo una breve pausa y siguió. - He dedicado mi vida a servirle, aunque nuestro planeta y raza ya no exista más, es mi deber cumplir con la labor que me encomendaron.-

-¡Vaya¿Quien pensaría que un príncipe pudiera tener tan malo modales? - Comentó y comenzó a reír suavemente. A pesar de sentir que estaba ahondando más de lo necesario decidió continuar con la platica, a él no parecía molestarle la conversación. - ¿Tu planeta fue destruido? Que horrible debió ser... - No pudo evitar preguntarse como se sentiría si todo lo que conociese desapareciera de un día para el otro, sus padres, sus amigos, toda su a veces tranquila vida, y a veces aventurada. En ese momento pudo entender un poco el por qué de su actitud y la del príncipe. - No tengo idea de lo que haría en tu lugar... - Con melancolía entrecerró la vista.

- Tu especie es una inferior a la nuestra - Respondió rápidamente, había sentido en la terrícola un aire de lastima escondido en sus palabras y de ninguna manera lo permitiría, ni él ni el príncipe de su perecida raza necesitaban de la pena de nadie mucho menos de la de esa mujer tan entrometida - Su poder de pelea es absurdo y su resistencia aun peor. Una raza tan insignificante como la tuya no hubiera sobrevivido un día de nuestra vida.-

-Si, tienes razón. - Segura de sus palabras. - Aunque debo decir que no todos son unos debiluchos, tengo amigos que son muy fuertes. - Sonriendo, se volvió al radar y se percató de lo cercanos que estaban al encuentro del preciado objeto. - Me parece una actitud muy respetable que sigas cuidando de tu príncipe, pero déjame decirte que sea el príncipe, rey o lo que sea, yo jamás dejaría que alguien me insultara así. - Alzando el rostro con arrogancia.

El saiya ladeó una sonrisa en son de burla y prosiguió - Supongo que al decir que tienes unos amigos muy fuertes, no te referirás a los debiluchos esos que no movieron un dedo por retenerte con ellos - Hizo una pausa y desapareció la sonrisa de su rostro¿Qué demonios hacia un guerrero de su elite, conversando con una insignificante humana?. Gruñó molesto consigo mismo y cambiando de tema radicalmente preguntó. - ¿Y donde diablos se supone que esta la esfera? Dijiste que eran 20 metros de distancia, debería estar aquí - Observó a ambos lados en busca de algún terodáctilo y sin encontrar alguno prosiguió - Sin embargo... Yo no veo nada ¡¿No estarás mintiéndome verdad?! -

-¡Ya se los dije¡No soy ninguna mentirosa! - Volteó en busca del objeto y al no encontrarlo se volvió al radar. Claramente señalaba que esta se encontraba a un par de metros de distancia. - Que extraño... debería estar por aquí... ¿Se habrá descompuesto? - Se preguntó y volvió a levantar la vista, ese extraño resplandor visto unas horas atrás volvió a presentarse frente a ella. Con un gesto de su rostro delato su repugnancia, y colocó una mano sobre su nariz. - Allá esta. - Dijo y giró su rostro mientras señalaba una pila de excremento fresco de la que sobresalía media esfera. Allí estaba, cubierta por esa materia de aspecto y hedor tan repulsivo. - Ve a enmendar tu error. - Se burló Bulma ahogando su risa.

-Hmp! - Emitió ante el tonito de burla de la mujer y furioso se acercó con ella cargada al lugar indicado. Era cierto que el hedor era repugnante, pero nada que un guerrero como él no pudiera soportar. Observó detenidamente el asqueroso panorama y luego sonrió - Bien, veamos si sirves para algo. - Propuso maliciosamente dejándola caer sobre la inmundicia que albergaba la esfera.

Bulma observo el desagradable recinto en el que ahora moraba. Levantó la vista y la enfrentó con el saiya quien permanecía sobrevolando el espacio con una sonrisa victoriosa. La peliazul frunció el labio inferior ¡Que horror! Cubierta de esa repugnante materia... Solo una cosa podía hacer. - ¿¡Que es eso!? - Grito y señaló las espaldas del hombre, quien inmediatamente se dio vuelta para después sentir sobre su rostro y oler tan cercano el excremento que ella le había arrojado.

-Grrr ¡Maldita hembra! - Bramó empuñando ambas manos y regalándole la más fatal de las miradas. Se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano y las sobras que quedaron sobre ella las arrojó sobre la joven - ¡Será mejor que acabes con tu estúpida guerrita fecal y tomes esa maldita esfera!, si no quieres claro que tu cabeza quede refundida en lo mas profundo de las heces y estas terminen por convertirse en tu futura tumba - Culminó

-Que amargado. – Dijo Bulma tomando la esfera al levantarse de su sitio. - Felicidades, ahora tendrás que cargarme con este espantoso aroma que traigo. - Caminando con cuidado a su encuentro para no resbalar y caer nuevamente entre las heces del terodáctilo.

-¿Y quien dijo que te cargaría? Ve caminando – sentenció divertido cruzándose de brazos.

Bulma miró con recelo al saiya. - Que buen sentido del humor. - Revisó su bolsillo y saco un pequeño estuche. - Lamento mucho informarte que no caminaré. -Sacó una capsula con una etiqueta de numero "5", accionó el pequeño dispositivo y lanzó la capsula unos metros. Tras dispersarse la nube de polvo, se dejó ver una motocicleta con un techo circular sobre esta. - ¿Nos vamos? –

-¿Que demonios? - Se cuestionó anonadado, parpadeó un par de veces aun incrédulo por lo visto y al seguir observando el objeto al frente suyo trató de recuperar la compostura. Aclaró su garganta y a regañadientes habló - Si tenías en que movilizarte lo hubieras dicho, así me ahorraba la tarea de cargar contigo y tus chillidos - Deshizo el cruce de sus brazos y continuó - Vámonos de una vez - Dicho esto emprendió vuelo, lo suficientemente lento para tenerla controlada y no dejarla atrás.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Gracias por leer, pero la verdad es que no sabemos si debiéramos continuar ya que son muy pocos los reviews que recibimos de gente que le gusto, y numerosos los fics que tenemos por continuar y la verdad no es fácil. Nos tomaremos unos días para meditar y tomar una decisión, mientras tanto agradecemos a quienes se toman la molestia de seguirnos.**

**Atte.**

**Nadeshico y j4p4nis3**


End file.
